Multiverse Battle Royal
Multiverse Battle Royal is a PlayStation All Stars style crossover game. With characters from video games, cartoons, anime, and more. Gameplay All players will have a health bar and super moves no longer a instant kill, but will do damage depending on the level. In arcade mode characters will have more than one rival, each with there own cutscenes. Game modes Single Player * Arcade mode - Players must fight a wide range of opponents from across various worlds. Your character will encounter multiple rivals during the course of this mode and after defeating all rivals you will be taken to the boss fight against Polygon Man. Each character will have a unique opening and ending. * Story mode - Play as your own custom fighter and team up with the heroes of the multiverse to save every dimension from Nary Sue, Mary Sue's evil sister. Contains side-scrolling, beat-em-up gameplay mixed with normal fights you'd expect from battle modes. * Trial Mode - Take on a series of challenges for each fighter in the game. Ranging from beating opponents in certain ways, performing certain attacks and more, there's never a shortage of challenges for you to put your skills to the test. * Classic Mode - Makes gameplay more like playstation all stars, making supers the only way to kill opponents. Multiplayer * Timed Mode - Players will try to get the highest score possible within a time limit. Killing a player scores you 2 points, getting killed causes you to lose one. * Stock Mode - Players will have to compete with a set number of lives, whoever is the last person alive wins the match. * Kills Mode: Players will compete to see who can be the first to reach a certain amount of kills. * Special Mode: Players can set many different effects to change the way the game is played to their liking. Online * Battle Mode - Play either Timed, Stock or Kills mode with up to 3 other players online. * World Mode - Challenge players from all around the world and level up to become one of the very best the multiverse has to offer. Roster # Bloody Bunny from Bloody Bunny # Yandere-chan from Yandere Simulator # Jibanyan from Yo-kai Watch # Chara from Undertale # Jimmy Hopkins from Bully # Delsin Rowe from InFamous Second Son # Cole MacGrath from InFamous # Evil Cole from InFamous # Evil Delsin from InFamous # Maxwell from Scibblenauts # Rachet and Clank from Rachet and Clank # Link from The Legend of Zelda # Mario from Mario # Pikachu from Pokémon # Big Daddy from Bioshock # Samus from Metroid # Mary Sue from Mary Sue (My Mary Sue oc) # Sackboy from Little big planet # Naruto from Naruto # Sailor moon from Sailor moon # Kratos from God of war # Jak and Daxter from Jak and Daxter # Sly cooper from Sly cooper # Fat princess from Fat princess # Goku from Dragon Ball Z # Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z # Sasuke from Naruto # Luigi from Mario # Bowser from Mario # Kirby from Kirby # Pit from Kid Icarus # Custom Character from Multiverse Battle Royal # (More coming soon) Category:Fighting Games Category:Fan Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games